Life Unspoken
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome is struggling to recover the memories erased by Midoriko, but it's not an easy task. She lived through childhood a second time. After running away, she's become a painter well known for her masterpieces. An unexpected situation somehow calls her back to that place, back to old faces she's never been able to forget.


**_Summary: Kagome is struggling to recover the memories erased by Midoriko, but it's not an easy task. She lived through childhood a second time. After running away, she's become a painter well known for her masterpieces. An unexpected situation somehow calls her back to that place, back to old faces she's never been able to forget._**

_Pairing: Undecided._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Mystic Messenger! Each belongs to their rightful owners.

Notice:  
This chapter will be ***childhood*** days.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"_Memory is all we are. Moments and feelings, captured in amber, strung on filaments of reason. Take a man's memories and you take all of him. Chip away a memory at a time and you destroy him as surely as if you hammered nail after nail through his skull." - __Mark Lawrence, King of Thorns._

* * *

The sky full of white dots captured her interest as she walked behind the tall male leading her up the stone walkway. Confused blue stared up as she suddenly came to a halt. The halt of her shuffling feet was soon noticed, and he turned to face the now-still girl standing and staring up at the night sky.

"Kagome, come along," he demanded of her, and he watched as she sent him a confused look. She looked to have trouble placing where she was, and Sesshoumaru let out a low sigh to keep any agitations from brewing up. He didn't understand why this had needed to happen, and this was the third time she had that look on her face since they had gotten out of the car.

The repression of her memories had been extreme in his opinion, but it had been demanded by the creator of the Jewel.

"_It is best for her to forget all of this, despite not being able to reclaim her original life. For a while, she will be closed off and in a state where people may not approach her. _She _may not remember anything, but her heart will and she will have issues with placing where these feelings originate from. Eventually, it all will fade and she will accept growing up in this life. I repeat, it is best she goes down this path."_

Those words had been told to him by Midoriko when the child was handed to him for care. He had been informed of where to find her in the modern world, and he had located her hours before she awoke from her comatose state. She had been calm upon waking up, and he found himself wondering if it had been due to some fake memory being placed inside her mind to help with everything.

In his lifetime he had experienced the rising and falling kingdoms, but even he had no idea how to handle the fact that the once adult priestess was now an ordinary child again after everything of the past.

Sesshoumaru knelt before her and beckoned her towards him with the curling of his fingers. Though hesitant, she eventually came his way due to recognizing him in some fashion. A small hand was set to the side of his face, and he found her blue eyes with his gold ones. They were clouded with uncertainty, and he was wondering if there was something wrong with the barrier repressing her past memories. If that was the case, then what should he do?

"Daddy?"

That was right. He was to be seen as her father, even after the established allyship between them during the feudal ages.

"Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and picked her up so she was now sitting on his hip as he made his way into the house. "Don't you remember?" he asked her in a calm tone. "You were excited about moving when you first learned about it months ago, Kagome," he told her. Once again her expression clouded over as if trying to remember that.

Planting false memories into her mind would help her move away from the pushed down memories. To help push her into this reality and out of her past one.

"I…" she dug her fingers into his suit jacket as she shook her head. "I don't."

She sounded unsure as she even said those words as if she was doubting everything she said in that moment. Her hands trembled where she gripped his jacket. There was a gleam of uncertainty reflecting in her eyes as each word he said failed to come back to her.

"It's late. You're just sleepy," Sesshoumaru said as he made his way up the stairs and to the room he had furnished to accommodate the female child. He felt her nod against him, and she had fallen asleep before he could even place her in the bed.

He stepped back once placing her down on her bed and just stood there staring at her for a moment or two. There was uncertainty as to how long she would be in this state of confusion, and it would not be easy for him to get through it.

For now, he'd settle on crafting a normal life for her, no matter how difficult that might be for him. He had cared for a human child once before, but Kagome was nowhere near how Rin had been.

Still, he would use the experience from then to assist him now.

* * *

Enrolling her in a school had been one of his priorities. Her interacting with other children her age would give her the ability to form the bonds all children needed during their young phases of life. Even then, when the day came for her to start there, he held off on letting her go.

He had found her staring and counting the stripes on the wallpaper of her room. Her bag was packed, and she was dressed properly in her uniform, yet she would not respond to his calls. When he made her turn and face him she had trouble recognizing who he was.

Sesshoumaru did not know what to do with having her like this. Was there even anything he could do to help her in this situation? He even contemplated withdrawing from the school she had yet to attend as he began to believe that it would not have any help on her mind.

She eventually remembered him and went into his arms with less hesitation than before.

"My head hurts," she whimpered into his chest, and he let out a quiet hum at hearing those words.

The pain of memories fading out of her mind would be tremendous. No medication would be able to help it lighten up any, but it was something that she had to go through. Not only was she being made to forget a large part of her existence, but she was being emerged in a new life her mind had not been ready for.

Two weeks had gone by before he allowed her to finally go to class for the first time. She had been showing more progress as time passed. It was a relief to him. Perhaps it was a sign things were beginning to get easier for her to process.

That day he walked with her down the hall so he could be positive that she would be okay on that day. They got to the closed door of her class, and she even gave him a smile for the first time since she had become like this. Even though it was small, it was still a smile and it assured him even more that things were starting to correct themselves in her head.

"You will be picked up out front once school is over," he told her, and he saw her nod in response.

"Okay," she said and he then waved her towards the door. She complied after a brief second of hesitation, and he watched as the teacher opened the door at the sound of her knock.

"We were wondering when you would finally show up," the woman who opened the door knelt across from her and gave Kagome a warm smile. "Don't worry, you haven't missed anything important."

Kagome remained silent in response, and the teacher then stood up to gently take the girl by her hand so she could guide her into the room.

These emotions were not ones he was familiar with, and he found himself believing them to be caused by becoming her caretaker. He had become protective of her in a way he had never felt towards her before. Allowing her to go without him in tow wasn't easy for him, and he was left worrying that something would go wrong and there would be negative side effects as a result. He knew he should place his trust in the woman, but he was unable to.

Kagome had become his daughter, and he wanted to protect her. It was a need at this point.

* * *

Her eyes remained glued to her shoes as she was led across the room by the taller woman. If it wasn't for the ribbon holding her hair back then her face would have been hidden by the inky locks.

"This is Taisho Kagome."

Kagome heard her name, and she looked up out of reflex. "I am," she said before she could stop herself. Some students in the room snickered as she so suddenly had a reaction, and the teacher offered her a sweet smile at hearing her voice at last.

She felt uncomfortable in front of everyone and having so many people looking at her only made her worse. When she was finally told where she could sit, she had no issue in locating the seat and going to it. Just like that, things returned to how they should be and class began to progress.

* * *

During her days there she did begin to make friends with some of the other kids there. Some who tried to talk to her lost interest when they realized she preferred to be quiet and on her own most of the time. It didn't bother her that they left. They were too loud in her opinion.

A part of her found it hard to accept how this reality seemed. It just didn't seem _right_ to her. She almost felt as though she had been this age before, but she had no recollection of going through this before. Each time she tried to speak to her father about it, he'd tell her it was all because of a dream she had the night before and not to worry about it.

That did nothing to wipe away the weird feeling she had, and she continued to be ostracized by her classmates as they found her to be weird. None of that bothered her.

She did the work given to her, and that was her focus point while being there.

* * *

C.R: An old story of mine that I'm redoing. I'm probably going to bring back a lot of my old MM/IY stories.

I'm still uncertain about the pairing for this. Either Jumin/Kagome or V/Kagome.

That's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
